


Deals and Vows

by Kurisuta



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Ciel, Demon Deals, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Priestesses, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ciel is a demon, and his first mark, his first prey, is a priestess with a chronic illness. His hope is that she'll want desperately to be healed and he will get a pure soul. However, her refusal and subsequent proposal of a marriage deal catches him thoroughly by surprise!
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Deal

I saw the young man sitting in the London hospital. He seemed too young to be in a hospital, yet I could sense that he was no ordinary boy.

As I wheeled past in my chair toward my room, he looked my way—with bright red eyes.

It was not long before he became a regular visitor to my part of the hospital. Sometimes he would leave a snack, always seeming to know my favorites: Goldfish, Cheetos, Pocky. Other times he would stay right outside and sit silently.

The boy didn’t text or play games on a mobile device. He wore dark clothes, old clothes. Often in suits or formal clothes, he was a silent guard.

It was strange that I thought of him this way, and not as a stalker or a stranger. But instead he seemed peaceful to me, protective.

As I awakened after my procedure and went to the elevator, I found us locked in that small room together.

I turned to him, a question in my eyes.

Xxx

The girl was an easy mark.

Sebastian had told Ciel that this first deal should be an easy one.

A girl, dying of a chronic disease. Surely she’d do anything to be saved?

Or so he thought.

As Ciel offered her a chance at life, red eyes glinting in the fluorescence of the elevator, the girl locked gaze with him.

Those mesmerizing silver eyes.

“No thank you.” She said, a tug of a smile at her lips.

“I assure you this is no joke.” Ciel attempted. “This is your only ch—“

“I realize that.” The girl, no, Kurisuta, countered. “I also know you are a demon who wants my soul. I’m a priestess. You are not the first vulture to circle the pure light.”

Ciel bristled. “I beg your—“

“If your are going to attempt a deal with a human,” Kuri pushed the hair of her wig to one side. “Ask first what they actually want.”

Unaccustomed to being lectured by his prey, Ciel was struck speechless.

“Stay by my side.” Kuri said. “Every day until I die. I seek nothing more than companionship.”

“Then—“ Ciel put out his hand.

“Oh, one more thing.” The priestess smirked, those supple lips curving upward. “We must get married.”


	2. Deals

We sat across from each other in my shrine.

Ciel’s demon eyes boring into my silver shine priestess eyes. The desire to consume me, to possess me.

“You said we should get married.” Ciel held out a box. “I bought you this.”

I put the ring on. “Alright then.”

Ciel smirked. “Should I kiss you?”

I gasped and swallowed hard. “You’ll have to do more than that if we’re married.”

He kissed me then.

“Then we’re agreed.”

Xxx

Ciel had thought this would be easy.

But it wasn’t easy.

Everything about this priestess was a challenge. From being near her to negotiating for her soul

He had no idea why he wanted her soul so badly

Was it because it was so pure?

Or was it that pure silver light that called to him so much?

But perhaps it was more like the fact that he was curious. Could he even consume her soul? Or would it purify him as soon as it touched his lips?

As she made the tea, he examined her. Her skin was covered with tattoos. Runic work, Sebastian had taught him. It was something to be wary of, as it too had the possibility of frying him like a potato.

But as far as women went, she was quite beautiful; he decided. Something he would enjoy taking for his own.

So a smile curled his lips as he sipped his tea. “The deal is made.”

Kuri smiled. “I have an idea for something fun! I challenge you! Let’s fight!”

Ciel choked on his tea. This woman wanted to fight him?!


	3. Match

Magic flickered in my fingers as I lunged at Ciel.

Surprised he lurched back.

His hand flickered out holding a black feather and he blasted me with demon magic. I balked; took a step back, regaining my footing.

“That’s it, face me as an equal.” I said. Drive back, Blow, Dodge.

Ciel dodged my magical attack, and hit me with more demon magic. I purified his attack, and some pure energy drove him back.

Ciel used his magic to force me to my knees.

I broke his magical hold and forced him back with a hard push of magical strength.

He struck me hard with a demonic blast and drove me back against the wall.

Build up Attack. Block. Blow.

He drove me back again with a zap of dark energy, and our magic hit each other’s, grappling.

I smirked, knocking him away and pushing him back.

He gained his footing and drove me back again, a smirk on his face. 

I spun my fingers and shot magic, slicing some ofhis hair off, grinning again. 

His face was full of annoyance, and he quickly rearranged into a fighting expression. 

He pushed me back, and I defended again. Ah, always on the defense.

I grinned, held up my arms to block, straight up, fists upward. “RII-YA!”

A rune glowed on my arm and a giant barrier exploded forth and drove him back against the wall where he fell.

Ciel, for his part, was pretty sporting and got up with renewed vigor and lunged for me.

I lurched forward to attack, and the weakness struck and then...all went black.

Xxx

Ciel caught Kuri in his arm.

His first victim, and he was failing. He was not the butler Sebastian was; he knew this; but he had hoped he could at least grant her request; gain her soul.

Her soul.

He had seen it in the brightness of her eyes; the build-up of magic, before all hand flickered out and vanished. It had been a beautiful and then horrible site.

Only one person could save her now.

Taking her to Dr Funèbres, he paid the toll and then was shooed out in the waiting room.

Sitting there, he stared at his hands, listening to the strange laugh of the Shinigami inside. The only Shinigami he knew could bring someone back from the brink of death.

Funèbres had loved his toll, he’d laughed very hard; so hopefully that meant he’d do anything to save Ciel’s charge.

He could only hope.


	4. Nightmare

I was standing in a clearing, a battlefield. Corpses were piled at my feet, and I was covered with blood.

Oh no.

Ciel smiled a demon’s smile at me.

“Why have you done all of this?”

Ciel laughed at me. “You ordered me to, my lady.”

“But I’m a priestess! I have a pure soul! You cannot taint me!”

Ciel smirked again, stepping on bodies to come closer. I didn’t dare look at the bodies, afraid I would recognize someone. “You aren’t pure anymore. You let the Devil get in. And now you are mine.”

I opened my mouth to scream, and woke in Ciel’s arms.

Xxx

“Really, my lady, another nightmare?” Ciel asked softly, gently.

He had started calling her lady after the fight. She had won his respect.

She inclined her head, looking at the desk cluttered with wedding preparations. “I’ve kept you from your work.”

“It does not matter now.” Ciel held her while she cried. “It is all right my lady. I will remain until you fall asleep.”

Ironic, the words Sebastian had once said to him. But looking at his lady, Ciel really meant them.


	5. To A Woman

It was a nightmare. It had to be.

But I was awake.

I was in the bath, when something began to fall into the water.

At first I thought it was soap or something. But it wasn’t.

I grasped at my head. Hair...it was my hair...

I screamed.

Xxx

Ciel ran to his lady.

He didn’t care that she was naked. He couldn’t enjoy it.

He held her trembling body.

“It doesn’t matter...it doesn’t matter...” Ciel whispered.

“OF COURSE it matters!” Kuri screamed. “To a woman...”

“You are beautiful.” He kissed her bare head. “My lady.”


End file.
